Le premier voyage du capitaine Turner
by Lauraline la Mouette
Summary: Je pense que le titre est explicite. Histoire dans laquelle on retrouve également Beckett, Mercer et Norrington. Déconseillée aux antiTurner.
1. Complot

Le soleil se couchait, laissant de longues traînées de feu sur la mer. A l'instant précis où il s'abîmait derrière la ligne mouvante de l'horizon, un rayon vert jaillit et explosa dans le ciel assombri.

Will Turner poussa un profond soupir.

Il avait senti le navire vibrer sous ses pieds, il savait qu'il venait de quitter le monde des vivants dans lequel il laissait sa jeune épouse, celle qui avait uni sa vie à la sienne quelques heures à peine auparavant.

Vite, penser à autre chose ! Will laissa son regard errer autour de lui. Le Hollandais Volant continuait à glisser doucement sur les flots, rien ne semblait différent. Ce monde finalement ressemblait beaucoup à l'autre.

Allons, se secouer. Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers le pont, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Se lamenter sur l'injustice du sort et le coup cruel qui le séparait d'Elisabeth au moment même où tous leurs rêves devenaient réalité ne le mènerait nulle part. Il avait une tâche à assumer et il le ferait.

Pour elle.

Pour ce jour hélas lointain où il la retrouverait.

Et aussi parce que cette tâche lui ayant été confiée, il avait désormais le devoir de l'accomplir.

Oui… mais par où commencer ? Il croisa le regard de son père qui se tenait non loin de lui et lui dit simplement :

- Rassemble l'équipage. Je veux lui parler.

Bill ne répondit pas mais eut une brève, très brève inclinaison de tête, assortie d'une expression approbatrice.

Will inspira longuement. Il n'avait pas seulement une tâche à accomplir, mais aussi un équipage à diriger. Comment ? Il n'en savait encore rien. Il faudrait voir au jour le jour et y aller à tâtons, bien obligé. Et pour l'instant, il avait quelque chose d'important à dire à ses hommes, alors autant commencer par là.

Debout sur la dunette arrière, il les regarda s'assembler lentement au bas de l'échelle de coupé. Il croisa des regards méfiants, curieux, farouches… ces hommes, qui n'appartenaient plus au monde des vivants et pas encore à celui des morts, ces hommes que Davy Jones avaient réduits en esclavage après les avoir dupés et qui avaient vécu durant des décennies entières, pour certains d'entre eux, sous sa férule tyrannique, ne seraient pas faciles à apprivoiser, Will en était bien conscient. Ils étaient durs, sauvages même, endurcis à la peine.

- Et comme tu es parti pour naviguer longtemps avec eux et que tu veux que tout se passe au mieux, souffla une petite voix intérieure à l'esprit du jeune capitaine, que cela te plaise ou non tu vas devoir faire en sorte qu'ils t'acceptent et t'obéissent.

Puis, une constatation subite lui vint à l'esprit :

- Ils ne sont pas si différents des pirates que j'ai déjà rencontrés.

Cette pensée le réconforta, il dut même retenir un léger sourire car il venait de se remémorer une phrase d'Elisabeth : « Je crois avoir suffisamment d'expérience avec les pirates ».

Autre chose lui vint alors en tête en regardant les hommes rassemblés à quelques mètres en contrebas de lui :

- Ils ne sont pas si différents de _moi_ ! Piégés par le destin… mais pas seulement ça : j'ai un espoir, celui de cette journée à terre dans dix ans et eux… _eux aussi auront désormais un espoir_ !

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il leur dit.

Le Hollandais Volant allait retourner vers le monde des morts mais, cette fois, ceux d'entre eux qui le désireraient pourraient achever le voyage et trouver enfin le repos. Et si ce n'était cette fois, ce serait lors d'une prochaine traversée, quand ils le souhaiteraient.

Will leur offrit leur liberté, sans avoir à chercher ses mots, avec toute la générosité et l'honnêteté qui avaient toujours été siennes, avec pourtant dans la voix, dans le regard, une nuance d'autorité quant à elle toute nouvelle.

Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait touché droit dans le mille. Tous n'étaient pas convaincus, l'incrédulité était palpable, mais l'atmosphère changea cependant de manière tangible. Même s'il n'y avait pas été sensible, le jeune homme aurait vu le regard pétillant que son père lui adressait, ainsi que son sourire complice. Il réalisa soudain qu'il venait d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé bien malgré lui en devenant le nouveau capitaine du navire des morts : après avoir libéré leurs corps de la hideuse mutation que la trahison de Jones avait provoquée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à libérer leurs âmes, ce qui était d'une simplicité enfantine !

Will sentit, au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il venait de faire bien plus qu'agir en conformité avec sa conscience : il avait remis les choses à leur place et accompli sa première tâche en tant que commandant de ce navire.

Comme il terminait de parler, un mouvement dans le gréement du navire attira son attention : levant la tête, le jeune homme fut très surpris d'apercevoir un cormoran s'envoler d'une vergue à l'autre.

Comment cet animal avait-il pu franchir la frontière du monde des morts ? se demanda Will. Puis il se rappela que ses amis et lui-même, sous la conduite de Barbossa, avaient également été jusque dans l'au-delà pour en ramener Jack Sparrow, et cependant, ils étaient tous bien vivants à ce moment là !

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il devait mener son navire bien plus loin qu'ils n'avaient été alors.

Un fol espoir naquit dans l'esprit du jeune homme : si l'oiseau restait à proximité du navire, il verrait bien s'il pouvait effectuer le voyage jusqu'au bout et en revenir. Et s'il le pouvait, alors Elisabeth le pourrait aussi. Will n'osait pas vraiment y croire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'espérer.

Une voix toute proche le tira de ses réflexions :

- Là ! A trois encablures, capitaine !

Il fallut trois secondes à Will pour se rappeler que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Heureusement, la voix de son père retentit, paisible, à ses côtés :

- Après la bataille, ce n'est pas étonnant. Nous allons avoir un plein chargement à effectuer, pour sûr.

Sans paraître s'adresser à quiconque, parlant à mi-voix pour n'être entendu que de son fils, le vieux marin poursuivit, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

- Voilà bien longtemps que le Hollandais Volant n'a plus conduit aucune âme jusque « de l'autre côté ». Je n'ai jamais connu ce temps là. Mais je sais qu'une partie de l'entrepont est inoccupée et qu'elle servait à l'origine aux « passagers ».

Will lui jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant.

Il donna une légère poussée au gouvernail pour faire obliquer le navire sur tribord.

- A vos postes ! lança-t-il d'une voix ferme. Nous devons les faire monter à bord. Descendez les échelles et lancez-leur des cordages.

Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé avec le gouverneur Swann –Will chassa très vite cette pensée- qui n'avait même pas paru voir le Black Pearl lors de son voyage quasi solitaire vers l'au-delà, les âmes des défunts virent parfaitement le Hollandais Volant. Certaines d'entre elles tentèrent de fuir, terrifiées par la sinistre réputation du navire maudit, mais le nouveau capitaine sut les persuader qu'elles ne risquaient rien et, pour finir, elles acceptèrent de monter à bord.

Il y avait là tout l'équipage de l'Endeavour, ainsi que des soldats qui s'étaient déjà trouvés sur le Hollandais avec Mercer et qui regardaient autour d'eux, ahuris de constater les changements opérés en si peu de temps. Il y avait aussi, hélas, des pirates du Black Pearl.

Will comprit à cet instant l'un des aspects les plus pénibles de sa tâches : escorter, lorsque le jour viendrait, ceux qu'il avait connus et aimés pour peu que ceux-ci meurent en mer. Il n'y avait personne du Hollandais Volant. Ceux-là par contre semblaient avoir disparu dans le néant.

En revanche, au nombre des âmes errantes qui montèrent à bord, il y avait Cutler Beckett et Mercer. Des grondements de menace montèrent du groupe des matelots lorsqu'ils les aperçurent : pour eux, ces deux hommes avaient été des ennemis qui avaient tenté de les plier à leur volonté, des envahisseurs qui avaient investi le navire pour s'y comporter en maîtres. Le nouveau capitaine s'efforça de ramener le calme et enjoignit fermement aux deux âmes de descendre dans l'entrepont. Et surtout d'y rester !

Beckett n'avait pas vu Will à la barre du Hollandais lorsque son navire avait été détruit : il était à ce moment là en état de choc et incapable d'appréhender autre chose que le sentiment d'une défaite inéluctable.

- M'expliquerez-vous ? demanda t-il avec hauteur. Que faites-vous ici, Turner ? Et comment…

_- Capitaine_ Turner, s'il vous plaît, lord Beckett ! répliqua sèchement Will. J'ai pris la succession de Davy Jones et vous vous trouvez actuellement sur mon bâtiment. Ce navire va vous conduire, avec les autres, jusqu'aux frontières de l'au-delà, où vous nous quitterez. Voilà tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Après tout, il n'avait plus désormais à faire semblant ni à déguiser l'hostilité qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme, mort ou vivant. Beckett de son côté le considéra un instant en silence, comme s'il le jaugeait du regard, et ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur la cicatrice, encore fraîche, qui apparaissait sur le torse du jeune homme entre les pans de sa chemise entrouverte. Une étincelle électrique fusa dans ses prunelles claires, mais elle disparut presque aussitôt.

- Venez, Mercer, dit-il. Nous devons nous conformer aux ordres du _capitaine_ Turner, je suppose. Même s'il me semble que nous allons devoir voyager comme du bétail.

Il accompagna ces mots d'un regard dégoûté sur le navire et se fit mentalement la remarque que, à l'instar de l'équipage, le Hollandais Volant paraissait différent. Moins vermoulu, moins semblable à une vieille épaves ayant longuement séjourné au fond des océans… mais il se faisait peut-être des idées et puis, de toute manière, il se moquait pas mal de l'état du navire !

Lorsque son bâtiment eut recueilli tous les morts qui se trouvaient dans les parages, Will donna l'ordre de hisser les voiles et il reprit la barre. C'était assez déroutant, songea-t-il, de voir tous ces gens, exactement semblables à ce qu'ils étaient de leur vivant. Aucun d'eux ne portait ni cicatrice ni aucune trace de la mort qui les avait fauchés et leurs corps restaient perceptible au toucher. A vrai dire, l'illusion était parfaite, on aurait vraiment pu croire qu'ils étaient toujours en vie.

- Et moi, songea soudain le jeune homme, suis-je mort ou vivant ? Théoriquement, mort… et pourtant…

Pourtant il ne se sentait pas mort du tout ! Il lui restait à apprendre que son équipage et lui-même se mouvaient dans un espace-temps très particulier, dans lequel ils conservaient effectivement toutes les perceptions de la vie. Il en était de même avec ceux qu'il avait désormais pour tâche de conduire jusqu'à la « porte lointaine », ainsi que l'avait appelée Sao Feng. Ce n'était qu'après avoir franchi cette ultime étape que l'on devenait pur esprit. Mais tout cela n'entrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte pour le moment.

0000

- M. Mercer, pensez-vous à la même chose que moi ?

- Je crois que oui, Monsieur.

- Le Hollandais Volant est invincible, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Et la mort… est un état étonnamment différent de ce que j'avais jamais imaginé.

Lord Beckett et son âme damnée se tenaient tout à la proue du Hollandais Volant. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, le pont du navire était désert : l'homme de quart se tenait à la barre, à l'opposé des deux hommes.

- Je crains que ce ne soit que passager, Monsieur. Le Hollandais Volant et tous ceux qui se trouvent à bord évoluent en fait, si j'ai bien compris, entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts. Une fois que nous arriverons au terme du voyage, nous… perdrons, je crois, cette… apparence de vie… il me semble que c'est cela.

- Oh ! Eh bien dans ce cas, peut-être devrions-nous faire en sorte de ne jamais arriver au terme de notre voyage.

Mercer ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il paraissait ne pas avoir entendu. En réalité, il réfléchissait à ce que venait de dire et de sous-entendre son maître.

- Mais comment ? demanda-t-il enfin. Je crains que les choses ne soient… différentes, désormais.

- Allons, allons… le sermonna Beckett d'un ton léger. Pas vous, Mercer ! Réfléchissez : nous sommes morts. Donc, nous ne craignons absolument plus rien. Mais nous avons encore cette… apparence de vie, pour reprendre vos propres termes. Et nous nous trouvons sur _ce_ navire, capable des choses les plus étonnantes et réellement, absolument, invincible. Ne voyez-vous pas… le potentiel énorme… les immenses possibilités que cela implique ?

Mais contrairement à son habitue, l'assassin grimaça d'un air peu convaincu.

- Je vois surtout ce qu'il y a entre vous et la concrétisation de votre projet, dit-il. Et je ne vous cache pas que ce que vous me dites m'étonne beaucoup. J'ai toujours pensé que vous aviez en horreur toutes ces choses… non naturelles. C'est bien pour cela que vous avez ordonné à Jones d'abattre le kraken, n'est-ce pas ? Jones lui-même devait mourir après que nous n'aurions plus eu besoin de lui, ainsi que son équipage, et le Hollandais devait aller par le fond. Et à présent, vous… ?!

Le visage de Beckett s'altéra et ses lèvres formèrent une moue écoeurée. C'était vrai : dans sa soif de puissance et de pouvoir, il avait toujours détesté tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas entièrement contrôler. Ou comprendre. Il se souvenait du sentiment d'horreur et d'effroi qui l'avait envahi le jour, déjà lointain, où il avait compris que certains mythes, certaines légendes possédaient une réalité… consternante. Mais il avait surmonté ce choc et son esprit froid, calculateur, avait fini par admettre que « l'immatériel » ainsi qu'il le nommait pouvait, lui aussi, être retourné à son profit, même s'il devait absolument être éradiqué ensuite. Au contraire de Jack Sparrow qui trouvait le monde un peu moins attrayant chaque fois qu'on lui retirait une part de son mystère, Beckett, lui, se sentait chaque fois plus sûr de lui et de son pouvoir. Cutler Beckett n'avait jamais laissé ses sentiments personnels prendre le pas sur son ambition dévorante et sa froide, sa glaciale logique. Une fois encore, il réagit comme il l'avait toujours fait. Son sourire mince était peut-être un peu crispé, mais c'était toutefois un sourire :

- La donne a complètement changé, Monsieur Mercer, répondit-il. J'ai travaillé durant des années à obtenir un pouvoir suffisant au sein de la Compagnie des Indes, et à l'instant même où je croyais triompher, où je pensais pouvoir asseoir mon emprise sur les océans de manière définitive…la vie est ainsi, je m'en rends compte à présent. Rien n'est jamais certain. J'ai l'espoir que l'au-delà s'avère différent. Réfléchissez un peu : grâce à ce navire, libérés de la mort elle-même (il ignorait alors qu'il reprenait des paroles prononcées par Jack Sparrow), nous pourrions réellement contrôler l'ensemble des océans.

- Oui, admit Mercer. J'avais bien compris. Mais je ne vois toujours pas comment.

- Vous me décevez, Monsieur Mercer. Comment avons-nous forcé Jones à nous offrir ses services ?

L'espion regarda son maître d'un air stupéfait ; il était excessivement rare qu'il soit décontenancé, mais il l'était en cet instant.

- Quoi ? fit-il.

- N'avez-vous pas regardé ce petit Turner qui se prend maintenant pour un capitaine ? Il porte sur la poitrine une cicatrice très particulière et toute récente.

Un sourire sinistre étira les lèvres minces de Mercer :

- Vous voulez dire que lui aussi… ?

- Mais oui. Or, il s'est passé si peu de temps qu'il n'a pas eu le temps matériel de cacher son… le… disons « l'objet » sur une île perdue. Il suffit de le trouver. Je suis certain que fouiller sa cabine ne vous donnera aucun mal.

- Non, admit l'espion en ricanant. Mais pensez-vous que l'équipage nous suivra ?

- Mais oui. Il n'est le capitaine de ce navire que depuis quelques heures, l'équipage ne le connaît pas mais moi, je connais les marins : je suis certain que son sort leur est totalement indifférent. Une fois que nous nous serons débarrassés de Turner, je m'occuperai de l'équipage.

- Mais, Monsieur… et la mission du Hollandais Volant ? Si vous en prenez le contrôle et si vous n'accomplissez pas la mission que cette… Calypso lui a confié…

Un horrible rictus déforma le visage de Beckett :

- Dans le monde des vivants, l'apparence physique a de l'importance, dit-il. Mais ici ! Je me moque qu'il me pousse des tentacules ou des écailles, du moment que je suis enfin le maître absolu des océans !

Il ajouta après une seconde de réflexion :

- Au contraire, même. Jones faisait peur. A tous les esprits faibles, en tous cas. La peur est une arme puissante, quand on sait l'utiliser à son profit.

Soudain, l'assassin, jusqu'alors accoudé au bastingage, se redressa brusquement. Par habitude, sa main glissa vers le poignard caché sous ses vêtements.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Beckett.

- Il me semble que l'on nous observe…. J'en suis même sûr ! Je sens ce genre de chose.

Les deux hommes balayèrent du regard le pont autour d'eux, sans rien voir.

- Vous devez vous tromper, commença Beckett, sans être réellement convaincu.

Mû par son instinct, Mercer leva soudain les yeux : sur le mât de misaine, une petite forme noire dardait sur eux des yeux étrangement brillants.

- Là ! fit l'espion, soulagé, en la désignant du doigt. Un oiseau !

Beckett haussa les épaules.

00000

Will s'était retiré dans sa cabine pour y prendre un peu de repos mais, en fait, il y tournait en rond, pareil à un loup en cage. Les lieux étaient encore profondément imprégnés de la présence du précédent occupant et William songea qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps pour qu'il se sente chez lui en ce lieu.

Il arrêta un instant son va et vient devant l'orgue de Davy Jones, se remémorant la nuit où il s'était glissé ici en cachette, le cœur battant à tout rompre, pour voler au précédent capitaine la clef qu'il conservait toujours sur lui. Presque sans y penser, Will porta la main à sa chemise pour palper le métal de ladite clef à travers l'étoffe.

Jones n'avait confiance en personne, il avait préféré confier au sable d'un îlot perdu des mers Caraïbes le précieux réceptacle renfermant son cœur, son seul et unique point faible.

Will avait plus d'un point faible, mais il avait laissé son cœur à la personne qui lui était plus chère que tout, plus chère que la vie elle-même.

Machinalement, le jeune homme effleura l'une des touches de l'orgue, qui rendit un son à vrai dire assez discordant. Will haussa les épaules : il ne savait pas jouer et n'avait pas l'intention de torturer les oreilles de son équipage et les siennes !

Avec un profond soupir, il s'allongea sur le lit, sans pouvoir réfréner un sentiment de répulsion en songeant que Davy Jones avait étalé ses tentacules visqueux et ses vêtements incrustés de coquillages sur cette même couche. Un instant, le jeune homme joua avec l'idée de rejoindre son père et de s'étendre dans un hamac à côté du sien. Il serait plus à l'aise, assurément. Et puis… la gorge serrée, Will admit que la solitude lui pesait terriblement, ce soir surtout. Une dernière fois, il repoussa l'image qui s'imposait sans cesse à son esprit, celle d'Elisabeth. Sa femme. A peine épousée, à peine abandonnée. Et cette cabine sinistre…

Will se redressait déjà pour mettre son projet à exécution quand il se souvint qu'il était désormais le capitaine de ce navire. Ses hommes ne comprendraient pas qu'il vienne se réfugier parmi eux. S'il voulait avoir un minimum d'ascendant sur eux, il devait se comporter en chef.

Avec un profond soupir, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur son lit. Et cette fois, il se laissa submerger par l'image de son épouse. Son sourire, son odeur… images enivrantes qui l'emportèrent bien loin de cette cabine sinistre dans laquelle il se morfondait déjà.

_Au chapitre suivant, James Norrington pointe le bout de son nez. Qu'il a mignon, au dire de ses nombreuses admiratrices. _


	2. Une âme errante

Le capitaine Turner avait bien demandé, dans un premier temps, à ses « passagers » de rester dans l'entrepont durant le temps du voyage. Mais cette partie du navire, qui était demeurée longtemps fermée et déserte, était effroyablement humide, empestant le salpêtre et l'eau croupie. Mort ou pas, on y était atrocement mal installé.

Will n'avait pu se résoudre à empêcher ceux qu'il convoyait de monter sur le pont quelques heures par jour pour se dégourdir les jambes et respirer l'air pur. Son équipage, farouche à force d'avoir été trop longtemps replié sur lui-même, grognait un peu, surtout en apercevant Beckett et son âme damnée, et Will comprit qu'il devait s'imposer et imposer ses décisions sous peine d'avoir bien du fil à retordre plus tard.

Il commença donc par définir trois moments bien précis pour ces « promenades », le matin, en milieu de journée et le soir, et fit comprendre à l'équipage que s'il était prêt à entendre ses revendications, pour peu que celles-ci soient justifiées, il ne reviendrait cependant pas sur cette décision. Le message passa avec une facilité déconcertante : les matelots étaient tellement accoutumés à ramper devant Davy Jones qu'ils se le tinrent immédiatement pour dit et gardèrent pour eux tout commentaire concernant les passagers.

Deux jours après le départ, vers le milieu de la journée, Cutler Beckett était donc sur le pont, accoudé au bastingage, quand il perçut la démarche silencieuse de Mercer à ses côtés.

- Vous avez appris quelque chose ? demanda t-il sans même lever les yeux.

- Le cœur n'est pas à bord, répondit l'espion. Après la bataille, Turner est descendu à terre avec le coffre. Il est revenu au soleil couchant et à ce moment là, il ne l'avait plus.

- Ah ! Eh bien il faudra donc trouver autre chose.

Il réfléchit un moment. Après avoir fouillé en vain la cabine de Will dès la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé à bord, Mercer avait entrepris de bavarder mine de rien avec les matelots et de leur tirer les vers du nez. Il était depuis si longtemps passé maître dans cet exercice que malgré l'hostilité de l'équipage à son égard il avait trouvé sans grand mal un ou deux marins qui s'étaient laissé amadouer et dont il avait su provoquer les confidences.

- J'imagine, dit Beckett, que le plus simple serait de provoquer une mutinerie à notre profit. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- J'ai appris autre chose, milord : le père de Turner est également à bord. C'est ce vieux qui est toujours auprès de lui. Il est là depuis longtemps et du coup, il sert d'agent de liaison entre le capitaine et l'équipage.

Beckett prit son temps pour analyser le renseignement.

- Ce détail pourrait avoir son importance, décida-t-il enfin. Lorsque nous chercherons des alliés parmi l'équipage, il sera je pense avisé d'éviter Monsieur Turner Père, et il faudra également prendre garde à ce qu'il ne soit au courant de rien. Il est populaire auprès des autres hommes ?

- Comme si…

- Lorsque nous nous serons emparés du navire, il ne faudra pas l'oublier. Nous ne voudrions pas d'une contre-mutinerie, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis nous n'aurions pas la cruauté de séparer un père de son fils pour l'éternité, allons donc !

- Mais Monsieur…. Votre plan pourrait avoir une chance de succès dans le monde des vivants, mais ici ?

Beckett haussa les épaules :

- Il n'y a pas de grande différence.

- Je crains que si. Le cœur de Turner est hors de portée. Comment comptez-vous l'obliger à vous obéir ?

- Je n'y compte pas. Nous nous débarrasserons de lui, tout simplement, laissant ainsi la place à un nouveau commandant.

- L'ennui, c'est que Turner ne peut plus mourir.

- Vous manquez d'imagination, Monsieur Mercer.

Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Beckett et une petite lueur cruelle s'alluma dans son regard.

- Supposons, dit-il, que ce malheureux soit… disons découpé en morceaux. De nombreux morceaux, si possible, et la tête bien à part. Et le tout au fond de la mer. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il serait encore en mesure de nous embarrasser ?

Un lent sourire de crapule s'étendit sur les lèvres de Mercer :

- C'est très bien imaginé, Monsieur, dit-il.

- N'est ce pas ! se borna à répondre Beckett.

Un peu plus loin, trop loin pour entendre leurs paroles, deux matelots frottaient le pont, tout en lançant parfois des regards noirs en direction de lord Beckett et de son compagnon.

- J'serai content quand ces deux là ne seront plus à bord ! grogna l'un d'eux.

- Pour sûr… et tiens, regarde ! Regarde, là : encore ce maudit oiseau ! Il est toujours à rôdailler au-dessus de nous, et chaque fois que ces deux charognes là sortent sur le pont, il est perché au-dessus d'eux. Ca veut dire quelque chose, j'en suis sûr.

- Les cormorans portent malheur, c'est ce que j'ai toujours entendu dire. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait se débarrasser de cette sale bête ?

Le premier marin baissa la voix :

- J'ai essayé. Mais il m'a échappé. C'est malin, ces saletés là.

- Il y aura d'autres occasions, grommela le premier matelot en frottant les planches avec vigueur.

De jour en jour, le navire semblait changer d'aspect, comme s'il se régénérait. Et malgré lui, l'équipage commençait à s'en sentir fier.

00000

Dans l'après-midi de ce même jour, le ciel se couvrit et le vent forcit. Will pensa à Gibbs, qui lui avait enseigné la navigation, et il remercia intérieurement le vieux loup de mer, pour lequel il avait toujours éprouvé de l'affection. Il lui restait certes à acquérir de l'expérience, mais du moins, il était capable de voir quelle manœuvre il convenait d'exécuter et de donner ses ordres en conséquence. Alors que le vent prenait vraiment de l'ampleur, le jeune homme courut sur le pont en criant à l'équipage de diminuer la toile. Soudain, il dérapa et heurta l'un des marins qui, sous le choc, lâcha la corde grâce à laquelle il manoeuvrait le beaupré. Will n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter de recevoir la lourde pièce de bois en pleine figure. En se redressant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le matelot tétanisé. Les mains encore à demi ouvertes, l'homme paraissait figé, comme paralysé en pleins mouvements, et le jeune capitaine s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'il y avait de la peur dans son regard. Alentours, les autres marins semblaient soudain se mouvoir au ralenti, coulissant des regards en biais dans sa direction, le dos rond, comme dans l'attente d'un cataclysme.

Perplexe, Will se recula de quelques pas et se tourna vers son père :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda t-il à voix basse.

- Ils ont appris à craindre le précédent capitaine, répondit le Bottier en soupirant. Tu n'es pas resté assez longtemps, la première fois, pour te rendre bien compte, et j'en remercie le ciel tous les jours, mais…

- Je vois, murmura Will.

- Quel est ton nom ? ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'homme qu'il avait involontairement heurté.

- Libbrao, murmura l'intéressé.

- Monsieur Libbrao, dit le jeune capitaine d'une voix ferme, veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir bousculé. Retournez à votre poste.

Le marin se détendit visiblement. Il paraissait tout de même un peu méfiant et regarda son interlocuteur avec suspicion, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain encore de se tirer d'affaire à si bon compte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Bill, regarda à nouveau Will, avec cette fois un mélange d'étonnement et de soulagement, finalement se décida à s'éloigner, sans demander son reste, tout en murmurant au passage un rapide :

- A vos ordres, Monsieur ! à voix presque basse.

- Ils te doivent beaucoup, dit Bill lorsque l'homme se fut éloigné, et ils le savent, mais ils ne te connaissent pas encore.

Will ne répondit pas.

Le calme plat était retombé sur la mer des morts, désormais pareille à une nappe d'huile, sans une ride, sans une vaguelette. Sans un souffle de vent. Et cependant, le Hollandais Volant avançait. La nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps et Will s'apprêtait à aller dormir quelques heures quand l'homme de quart l'interpella :

- Capitaine ! Regardez !

Le jeune homme suivit du regard la direction qu'indiquait son bras tendu et fronça les sourcils : estompée par la nuit, une petite lueur jaune semblait se déplacer lentement à la surface de la mer.

Plissant les yeux pour essayer de percer l'obscurité et mieux discerner le phénomène, Will éprouva cependant un sentiment de déjà vu. Cela lui paraissait familier. Mais oui, bien sûr ! A l'instant même où il se remémorait les barques emportant les âmes en peine, abandonnées à leur sort, il en ressentit la présence.

- Barre à tribord, ordonna t-il.

Les sons portent loin sur l'eau, et sa voix dut parvenir à l'âme incertaine qui cherchait péniblement son chemin dans l'immensité car, presqu'aussitôt, il entendit quelqu'un appeler :

- Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un, par ici ?

Malgré la distance la voix parut étrangement familière à Will, qui souhaita cependant se tromper : il ne tenait pas vraiment à apprendre qu'encore une personne de connaissance était décédée.

C'était cependant le cas.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut l'occupant de la petite barque esseulée. Voyons, ce n'était pas possible !

- Eh ! s'écria au même instant le matelot qui avait donné l'alerte. Mais je le connais ! C'est l'amiral Norrington ! Il commandait les soldats que Beckett avait placés à bord ! Et il a aidé les prisonniers à s'enfuir après qu'on ait arraisonné l'Empress !

Elisabeth n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter à son fiancé tout ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle ait quitté le Black Pearl avec Sao Feng et Will tombait des nues. Norrington, mort ?! L'amiral de son côté avait, évidemment, reconnu le navire. Les hommes de Davy Jones ayant sans cérémonie jeté son corps par-dessus bord après son trépas, son âme s'était mise à errer sur la mer des morts, comme toutes celles qui n'ont ni guide ni passeur. Certaines pouvaient errer des siècles entiers sans parvenir au bout du voyage. En reconnaissant le Hollandais Volant, James Norrington eut une grimace de dégoût. Le soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé en entendant des voix qui venaient rompre sa solitude silencieuse et désespérée s'évanouit aussitôt. Il aurait voulu s'éloigner, mais sa frèle embarcation semblait invinciblement attirée par le navire. Puis, à sa grande surprise, il aperçut des visages _humains_ penchés par-dessus le bastingage.

- Lancez-lui un filin ! ordonna une voix qu'à son tour l'amiral trouva familière. Montez, commodore.

Qui donc ici pouvait bien l'appeler « commodore » ? Norrington hésita un instant. Remonter sur ce navire de damnés lui répugnait. Mais quelque chose semblait différent… très différent… Poussé par la curiosité et aussi, à son corps défendant, par sa lassitude et par son écrasant sentiment de solitude, l'amiral se hissa à bord. Et crut définitivement être le jouet d'une hallucination en reconnaissant celui qui l'y accueillait.

- Turner ?!!

Il crut durant quelques instants à une simple ressemblance. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui ressemblait, certes, à Will Turner, et cependant… il était différent. Son regard avait changé. Sa manière de se tenir également. Et autre chose… d'indéfinissable. Hébété, Norrington détailla le jeune homme des pieds à la tête, le foulard vert étroitement noué sur les longs cheveux bruns, ce voile d'ombre qui obscurcissait son regard autrefois si limpide et puis… la cicatrice du thorax.

Incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait, l'amiral fit encore une fois du regard le tour des lieux, s'attendant toujours à découvrir la haute silhouette menaçante de Davy Jones. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de changé, ici. A commencer par cet équipage qui paraissait humain. Il avait beau fouiller des yeux chaque recoin du pont, il n'apercevait plus aucun hybride mi-homme, mi-poisson. Son regard passa d'un visage à l'autre, mais il n'en reconnut aucun, pas même celui de Bill le Bottier : la métamorphose était trop totale.

- Je regrette d'avoir à vous accueillir à bord de ce navire, commodore, dit Will, peiné.

Norrington et lui n'avaient jamais été des amis, ils avaient même été rivaux, mais Will le connaissait depuis son enfance et savait que, comme le résumait si bien Elisabeth, c'était « un homme bien ». Même si la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ils s'étaient furieusement affrontés pour la possession de la clef qui ouvrait le coffre de Jones, même si en s'emparant du cœur qu'il renfermait Norrington les avaient contraints à affronter le kraken et avait indirectement provoqué tous les évènements qui lui valait aujourd'hui d'être là, à ce poste, séparé pour dix longues années de la femme de sa vie, Will ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment d'estime pour Norrington. Il n'était pas certain de ne pas lui en vouloir un peu, mais pour autant il n'avait jamais souhaité sa mort.

Norrington de son côté n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Celle qui l'attendait encore n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'agréable et concernait la présence à bord des défunts lord Beckett et Mercer.

- Tiens ! fit le premier de son ton hautain, lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Amiral Norrington ! Vous voici donc revenu sur le théâtre de votre défaite ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Que j'avais placé Jones, son cœur, son équipage et son navire sous votre surveillance, répondit Beckett avec un mépris écrasant. Et qu'il s'avère que vous vous êtes montré incapable d'accomplir cette tâche.

Il eut un sourire glacial et engloba d'un geste court, élégant, l'ensemble du navire :

- Les changements que votre incompétence ont entraînés sont à votre goût, j'imagine. Monsieur Turner n'est-il pas un de vos vieux amis ?

Les veines de Norrington ne charriaient plus de sang depuis sa mort, sans quoi celui-ci lui serait monté au visage. Personne ne s'était encore jamais permis de lui faire de pareilles réflexions. Et il fallait que ce soit cette crapule sans foi ni loi, cet assassin qui ne reculait devant rien, qui se permette de les lui faire ! Par habitude, le soldat qu'il était se raidit au garde à vous, les dents serrées, quand tout à coup James réalisa que la mort l'avait libéré de toute hiérarchie, qu'il ne devait plus rien à Beckett et qu'il était enfin libre de lui révéler le fond de sa pensée !

- Une connaissance, disons, rectifia t-il d'un ton glacial.

- Vraiment ! fit Beckett avec une moue de mépris très étudiée. Je ne vous savais pas de… connaissances parmi les pirates, mon cher. Mais ceci pourrait expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas su mener à bien votre mission.

- En effet, répondit James avec un sourire suave que n'aurait pas désapprouvé Jack Sparrow. J'ai choisi un camp, voyez-vous. Mais pas le vôtre, lord Beckett.

- Cela ne semble pas vous avoir mené bien loin !

- Suffisamment loin toutefois pour pouvoir réparer l'une de mes erreurs.

L'amiral ignora délibérément le regard haineux que Mercer dardait sur lui et plongea le sien dans celui de Beckett : un regard noir, qui disait très clairement ce que James Norrington pensait depuis longtemps de son interlocuteur :

- Voyez-vous, dit-il de son ton bref d'officier supérieur, il est assez navrant de constater qu'il faut que ce soit un… pirate qui se charge de convoyer l'âme des morts. Et je pense qu'il aura beaucoup de travail. A commencer par toutes les victimes de votre zèle et de votre ambition…. qui ne vous ont pas menés plus loin, finalement, que toutes mes erreurs ne m'ont moi-même mené. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez, lord Beckett, je vais aller prendre un peu de repos.

Il effectua un salut d'homme du monde et s'éloigna, suivi par deux regards noirs de rage et d'aversion.

000000

Bill le Bottier, très embarrassé, regardait son fils qui, le regard perdu dans la nuit, accusait le coup de cette mort à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Pour finir, le vieux marin prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et lui adressa ce petit sourire qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui. Mais Bill n'avait pas le cœur à sourire !

- Cet homme, que nous venons de récupérer, tu le connais ? demanda t-il.

- Bien sûr. C'est le commodore Norrington. Je le connais depuis toujours, du moins depuis le jour où le navire qui m'amenait d'Angleterre a été coulé par Barbossa. Norrington se trouvait à bord du bateau qui m'a recueilli. Il était lieutenant à l'époque. Evidemment nous ne nous sommes jamais fréquentés, mais je le connais. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai tué, marmonna Bill, pas spécialement fier de lui.

Il reçut en plein cœur l'expression horrifiée qui se peignit sur le visage de son fils. Will secoua lentement la tête, atterré, encore incrédule :

- Ce n'est pas… vrai ?! fit-il.

Bill à son tour secoua la tête, en signe d'ignorance :

- Je crois que si, mais je ne me souviens plus très bien. Tout était si confus, ces derniers temps… Je crois que j'en étais arrivé au point ultime, tu sais… Si tu n'étais pas venu, je n'aurais pas tardé à faire partie de la coque du navire… J'étais aux fers depuis des jours et des jours, je ne sais même plus combien de jour, et j'avais commencé à m'intégrer dans la structure même du bateau…

Will pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de le demander pour savoir pourquoi son père avait passé des jours et des jours aux fers ! Il était même certain de pouvoir dire exactement depuis combien de temps il y était !

- Je me souviens d'Elisabeth, poursuivait le Bottier. Oui, je me souviens d'elle.

- Je sais. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était montée à bord et qu'elle t'avait vu.

- Mais je ne sais plus ce qu'elle m'a dit… si elle a dit quelque chose, du moins. Et ensuite… j'ai un vague souvenir de la passerelle arrière. Il faisait nuit. Les prisonniers… je crois que l'amiral a aidé les prisonniers à s'enfuir.

- Quoi ?

- Ensuite… je revois son corps étendu sur le sol… et il me semble que j'avais une pique d'abordage en main... couverte de sang.

- Il a aidé Elisabeth à s'enfuir et toi, tu l'as tué ?! gronda Will avec, dans la voix, une once de menace.

Désemparé, le Bottier plongea son regard clair dans les yeux de Will et ce qu'il y vit le chavira plus qu'aucun reproche.

- Désolé, vraiment… murmura t-il.

Il s'éloigna, le cœur lourd.


	3. Eléna

Un brouhaha de voix confuses tira peu à peu James Norrington de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et se demanda un instant où il se trouvait, avant que la mémoire lui revienne. En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans l'entrepont. Les autres, sans doute, profitaient du temps durant lequel ils pouvaient monter sur le pont.

James s'étira, bailla, hésita un moment et finit par se lever. Désoeuvré, il monta à son tour sur le pont et regarda autour de lui. Pour le marin qu'il était, tout était familier ici. L'horizon immense, les matelots s'affairant à la manoeuvre.

Will était à la barre et, en le regardant, Norrington se fit encore une fois la réflexion qu'il était désormais très différent du jeune forgeron qu'il avait connu.

Il y eut un froufrou d'ailes et un cormoran vint soudain se poser sur la rambarde, à portée de main de James qui, très surpris, tourna la tête vers lui. L'oiseau parut lui rendre son regard. Machinalement, l'homme tendit la main. Le cormoran fit un petit saut de côté pour l'éviter mais ne s'envola pas.

Suivant l'animal du regard, l'ancien amiral aperçut du coin de l'œil Mercer qui semblait discuter avec animation avec deux des membres de l'équipage. Il n'y aurait prêté aucune attention si, justement à ce moment là, l'espion n'avait pas désigné Will d'un mouvement furtif du menton. Les deux marins sursautèrent et, d'un même mouvement, coulissèrent un regard effrayé en direction du jeune capitaine. Presqu'aussitôt, ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment de Mercer, comme effrayés par ce qu'il avait pu leur dire.

Norrington fronça les sourcils. Son instinct de soldat lui souffla soudain qu'il y avait du louche dans la scène qu'il venait de surprendre. Un instant il se détourna à nouveau vers la mer : en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Mais presque malgré lui, il tourna à nouveau la tête pour chercher Mercer du regard. Le petit homme au visage de fouine avait rejoint Beckett et lui parlait en secouant la tête d'un air déçu.

James Norrington se sentit inquiet sans savoir pourquoi et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, cette fois pour regarder Will. L'homme qui lui avait ravi Elisabeth et son amour. L'homme qu'Elisabeth aimait tant.

Après un moment de réflexion et d'hésitation, Norrington quitta le bastingage et se dirigea dans la direction qu'avaient prise les deux marins avec lesquels s'était entretenu Mercer.

- Ils ont peur ! lâcha l'espion avec mépris.

- De Turner ? releva Beckett avec le mépris arrogant qui le caractérisait. Allons donc !

- Ils disent qu'il a des pouvoirs mystérieux que lui a octroyé la déesse Calypso.

- Tssss… vraiment, vous ne croyez tout de même pas à cela, Monsieur Mercer ?

- Moi non, mais eux oui. Je crois qu'ils font l'amalgame entre Turner et Jones, Monsieur. L'un d'eux à dit : « On ne peut pas se mutiner à bord du Hollandais Volant ».

Cutler Beckett retrouva son petit sourire cruel :

- En effet, j'imagine sans peine ce qui leur serait arrivé s'ils avaient voulu se mutiner du temps de Jones…

- Et il y a pire. Pour nous, je veux dire.

- Quoi donc ?

Mercer hésita. Il s'agissait de choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

- Voilà, dit-il enfin, en hésitant, j'ai cru comprendre….

- Eh bien ?

- Qu'ils éprouvent de la reconnaissance envers Turner, Monsieur.

- Hein ! fit Beckett.

- Ils pensent que c'est à lui qu'ils doivent d'avoir retrouvé leur apparence humaine et il semblerait que Turner leur a offert leur liberté.

Beckett tourna un regard à la fois contrarié, amusé et méprisant en direction de Will.

- En vérité ! murmura-t-il. Eh bien, pour un pirate….

000000

Will tenait la barre et guidait son navire sans trop y songer, l'esprit au loin. Il pensait à sa femme. Comme toujours. Mais tout à coup, une impression étrange l'arracha à ses pensées aussi douces qu'amères : il lui semblait percevoir un appel silencieux, non, de nouvelles présences. Mais loin d'ici, cette fois.

- Je crois que l'on requiert encore nos service, murmura t-il. Pour ce premier voyage, j'ai l'impression que nous allons avoir du monde à bord.

Il empoigna délicatement la barre, se laissant guider par ses nouvelles perceptions. Le Hollandais Volant répondit docilement à sa main et changea de cap.

- Hissez toute la toile ! ordonna Will.

Les marins se hâtèrent d'obéir, le vent gonfla les voiles et le navire bondit sur les flots. Il paraissait fendre les éléments, aussi bien l'air que la mer, pareil à un coursier dont on aurait lâché la bride, et Will ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté envers son bâtiment. A cet instant, il comprenait mieux l'amour de Jack Sparrow et de Barbossa pour le Black Pearl.

Malgré la vitesse de sa course, le Hollandais Volant ne parvint à son but que dix heures plus tard. Will était descendu dans sa cabine prendre un peu de repos après avoir spécifié le cap à tenir. Il fut réveillé par son père, qui le secouait sans ménagement.

- Tu devrais venir voir, dit seulement Bill le Bottier. Il y a de l'inattendu.

Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé à nouveau de Norrington ni de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas à revenir en arrière. Will se hâta de monter sur le pont.

Ce que son père appelait « inattendu » s'avéra être un morceau d'épave ballotté par les vagues, sur lequel une petite silhouette chétive agitait désespérément les bras dans leur direction.

- Un naufragé, fit Bill, assez inutilement.

- Préparez-vous à le hisser à bord, répondit Will.

Son père hocha la tête :

- Je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça. Mais qu'allons-nous faire d'un naufragé vivant ?

- Commençons par le sortir de l'eau, nous verrons ensuite.

Mais il était dit que les surprises n'étaient pas terminées.

- On dirait un gosse ! commenta un des marins, surpris, tandis que le Hollandais ralentissait sa course et manoeuvrait de manière à pouvoir lancer un cordage au malheureux.

Ce dernier n'eut pas la force de se hisser lui-même à bord. Ses doigts paraissaient si raides qu'ils étaient incapables de serrer le filin et ses dents claquaient convulsivement. L'un des matelot descendit le long de la coque, l'empoigna à bras le corps et le hissa à bord… ou plutôt, _la_ hissa à bord ! Bien que les vêtements trempés soient ceux d'un mousse, ils étaient si bien plaqués au corps de la naufragée qu'ils ne pouvaient guère dissimuler les courbes de la poitrine et des hanches. Le visage lui-même, illuminé par de grands yeux gris au regard grave, n'avait rien de masculin, même pour un adolescent.

- Vite, une couverture, dit Will. Elle grelotte.

- Vous vous diversifiez, Turner ? interrompit une voix hautaine sur un ton moqueur. Vous ne recueillez pas seulement les morts, mais aussi les vivants ? Il faudra songer à agrandir votre bâtiment !

Beckett et l'indispensable Mercer se tenaient devant l'écoutille qui menait à l'entrepont et observaient la scène, l'un avec un sourire ironique, l'autre en ricanant. Will les ignora et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui tremblait de froid.

- Je suis le capitaine Turner, dit-il d'une voix douce. Sois la bienvenue à bord du Hollandais Volant. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle n'aurait sans doute pas réagi plus violemment s'il lui avait dit qu'il était Satan lui-même : en entendant le nom du navire si longtemps maudit, le navire que tous les marins avaient appris à redouter durant les siècles que Davy Jones avait passé à se venger du monde entier en apportant partout mort et désolation, elle eut un hoquet de frayeur et devint d'une blancheur de cire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément et une expression de pure terreur se répandit sur son visage.

Elle recula d'un bond, se cogna contre le bastingage, se retourna et commença à l'enjamber, préférant manifestement le froid de la mer et la noyade inévitable à sa situation présente. Will bondit et la rattrapa de justesse par le bras.

- Laissez-moi ! cria t-elle en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Laissez-moi !

Il dut la ceinturer pour l'empêcher de sauter, mais elle ne se débattit que plus furieusement encore, cognant du pied et du poing et tentant même de mordre.

- Calme-toi ! Tu es folle ou quoi ? gronda Will avec une colère contenue.

Cette petite furie était vivante mais il sentait, toute proche, la présence de nombreuses âmes défuntes. Il avait vraiment mieux à faire qu'à essayer de raisonner une adolescente hystérique !

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda t-il lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la maîtriser.

- Je m'appelle Eléna… LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !!

Elle parvint à dégager l'une de ses mains et, pareille à un chat en colère, lui griffa sauvagement le visage.


	4. Un second pour le Hollandais Volant

La nuit avait été longue, la mer était déchaînée et avait causé rien moins que deux naufrages en deux endroits différents. Le Hollandais Volant avait eu de la besogne et bien du mal à l'accomplir, avec des creux qui frôlaient les huit ou dix mètres de haut.

Très las, le capitaine William Turner se dirigea vers sa cabine et y entra sans bruit. Sur le lit, une forme humaine à demi nue, roulée en boule, sommeillait le dos tourné à la porte. Will s'approcha silencieusement. Des mèches inégales, de deux tons de blond qui lui donnaient une apparence négligée, formaient une chevelure embroussaillée qui caressait doucement les épaules et cachaient en partie le visage. L'adolescente dormait paisiblement, un bras replié sur sa poitrine menue, l'autre sous sa tête. Elle avait rejeté les draps jusqu'à sa taille, malgré le mauvais temps, et comme elle n'était vêtue que d'un pantalon de marin trop grand pour elle, serré à la taille par un morceau de corde, Will pouvait détailler les vilaines marbrures qui constellaient le corps de la jeune fille.

Il la prit par l'épaule et la secoua :

- Réveille-toi !

Elle ouvrit des yeux encore lourds de sommeil mais se redressa docilement, sans paraître se soucier de sa quasi nudité.

- Lève-toi, dit Will. Je tombe de fatigue. Va à la cambuse et trouve-moi quelque chose à manger.

Elle se laissa glisser du lit sans dire un mot, ramassa sur le sol une chemise d'homme manifestement trois fois trop grande pour elle et l'enfila. Puis elle se glissa prestement hors de la cabine. Will s'assit lourdement sur le lit ainsi libéré, encore chaud du corps qui s'y était tenu, et poussa un soupir de lassitude en retirant ses bottes. Quelle nuit ! Il résista à l'envie de s'allonger tout de suite pour se laisser aller à un sommeil réparateur ; son estomac criait famine, cela faisait près de vingt heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé. Son équipage était aussi épuisé et affamé que lui, et la mer demeurait mauvaise. Mais le plus dur était passé.

A la grande surprise de Will, James Norrington avait proposé son aide durant cette nuit éprouvante et, tout naturellement, il avait pris la direction de la manœuvre tandis que le capitaine s'efforçait de stabiliser son bâtiment. Tout naturellement encore, maintenant que tout était terminé, Norrington avait organisé un quart pour la moitié de l'effectif tandis que l'autre moitié pourrait enfin prendre un peu de repos. La rigueur militaire de Norrington faisait merveille dans ces cas là, il était précis, efficace, et pensait à tout.

- Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos, avait-il dit à Will. Je vous relaie.

Le jeune homme avait accepté avec reconnaissance. Il ôta ses vêtements trempés et finissait d'en enfiler des secs quand l'adolescente aux vêtements flottants revint en portant un plateau, qu'elle lui présenta les yeux baissés.

- Merci, dit Will.

Les joues pâles de la petite rosirent, mais le jeune capitaine était trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte. Cette gamine lui posait quelques problèmes. Elle était vivante, bien vivante même, sur le navire des morts ! Et pour tout arranger, le Hollandais avait maintenant à son bord une grande quantité d'âmes à convoyer vers l'au-delà. Malheureusement, ce voyage devrait attendre et les défunts également. Pourvu seulement qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autres dans l'immédiat, où on allait vraiment s'écraser les pieds à bord !

Il fallait mettre le cap sur la terre des vivants et y déposer la jeune passagère. Cette décision avait semé une sorte de consternation parmi l'équipage : ayant à peine retrouvé leur apparence humaine, les matelots craignaient de se métamorphoser à nouveau si leur nouveau capitaine, à l'instar du précédent, renonçait à sa mission.

- Il n'est pas question d'y renoncer, voyons, protesta Will quand son père lui exposa la chose. C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que les vivants ne pouvaient pas nous suivre là où nous devons aller. Il faut bien que je la dépose quelque part. Ensuite, nous reprendrons notre voyage interrompu.

- Puisse Calypso ne pas en prendre ombrage ! avait soupiré Bill.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'ils avaient recueilli Eléna. Le navire sur lequel elle se trouvait avait été attaqué, par des pirates sans doute. La gamine était la seule survivante du drame.

Il avait fallu quelques jours pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ne sachant où la loger, le capitaine avait décidé de partager sa cabine avec elle, la laissant dormir quand il était occupé sur le pont et prenant la place ensuite. Au début, sa décision avait créé un déplaisant malentendu.

- Tu pourras dormir ici, lui avait-il dit.

Elle lui avait jeté un regard à la fois dur comme la pierre et tragiquement vulnérable.

- Très bien, capitaine, avait-elle murmuré en baissant soudain la tête.

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle avait envoyé voler au loin la chemise trop grande qu'on lui avait prêté. Elle s'apprêtait à retirer également son pantalon quand Will, stupéfait, l'avait arrêté :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

Un regard de défi, cette fois, rapidement coulé entre les mèches blondes et désordonnées. Will avait senti le rouge lui monter au visage quand il avait enfin compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire pour qu'elle s'imagine... Il avait fallu qu'elle lui raconte, une fois rassurée : orpheline, elle s'était à la mort de sa mère, partie d'une mauvaise fièvre, retrouvée acculée à la misère. Pour y échapper, elle s'était habillée en garçon, avait coupé ses cheveux et avait trouvé à s'embarquer comme mousse sur un navire en partance.

Au début, tout allait bien. Le travail était dur et les journées longues, mais la vie en mer lui convenait et, avec la naïveté de ses 15 ans, elle se disait « j'ai un métier et je ne serais plus jamais dans le besoin ». Sauf qu'un navire, un endroit clos où tout le monde vit l'un sur l'autre, est le dernier endroit au monde où l'on peut garder un secret comme l'était le sien. L'équipage avait vite compris qu'il avait affaire à une fille et ses ennuis avaient commencé, virant rapidement au calvaire. Puis, un jour, le commandant l'avait convoquée dans sa cabine et avait tenté d'abuser d'elle. Eléna s'était débattue de toutes ses forces, elle avait mordu, rué, griffé, cogné de toutes ses forces.

Fou de rage, l'officier l'avait alors rouée de coups, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus ni la force ni d'ailleurs le courage de lui résister.

00000

- Capitaine Turner ?

Surpris, Will aperçut Norrington dans l'entrée de la cabine.

- Entrez, dit-il aimablement. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, com… amiral ?

Norrington parut se raidir et carrer ses épaules, mais il se lança :

- Il se trouve que j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec vos hommes, commença t-il. Et j'ai cru comprendre que… enfin…

Il fit une courte pause et acheva :

- Eh bien, je comprendrais très bien que vous refusiez, mais si cela était possible, je… j'aimerais intégrer votre équipage.

Rien n'aurait pu surprendre Will davantage !

- Vous voudriez rester sur le Hollandais ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. Mais… pourquoi ?

L'amiral haussa les épaules :

- Disons que j'aimerais avoir l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose. Il me semble que je n'ai jamais rien fait de vraiment utile, même si je le croyais.

- Vous savez, dit Will avec douceur, pour un homme comme vous, de l'autre côté c'est l'oubli et la paix.

- En êtes-vous si sûr ? soupira Norrington. Moi j'ai des doutes. J'ai commis tant d'erreurs ! Je… j'aimerais essayer de me rattraper… avant d'affronter le jugement final. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je comprendrais très bien que vous refusiez.

- J'ai une dette envers vous, rappela Will. Depuis ce fameux jour, à Port-Royal. Si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, je serai très honoré de vous accepter parmi mon équipage. J'espère seulement que vous n'aurez pas de regrets.

- Je vous remercie, répondit James avec dignité.

C'était une idée folle, il en était conscient. Mais cette idée avait fait son chemin dans son esprit, jusqu'à lui paraître la _seule_ chose à faire. Aider à transporter les âmes des morts, cela soulagerait peut-être enfin sa conscience troublée.

Il y avait aussi une autre raison, mais il peinait à se l'avouer à lui-même : en restant auprès de Will Turner, il aurait l'impression de garder un lien avec Elisabeth... encore une idée folle, certainement, mais si présente !

Quand Will parla à son père de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec l'ancien amiral, Bill hocha la tête comme quelqu'un qui approuve une excellente idée :

- S'il veut vraiment rester, dit-il, peut-être que tu devrais en faire ton second. Je pense que personne à bord n'est plus qualifié que lui pour cela.

- Mais voyons… commença Will.

- Je t'assure ! insista doucement le Bottier. Propose-le lui, qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

000000

- Quels sont vos ordres, Monsieur ? demanda James en se tenant aussi droit que la lame de son épée.

Will trouvait passablement gênant d'entendre Norrington s'adresser à lui de cette façon. Pour lui, il était toujours «le commodore Norrington » de Port-Royal, quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un qui imposait de lui-même le respect.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de… commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit en soupirant et haussa imperceptiblement les épaules. Que cela lui plaise ou non, il était désormais, et pour les temps à venir, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Et il savait que Norrington était trop fier pour accepter le moindre traitement de faveur.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit-il.

Norrington avait accepté sa proposition. Il était désormais, officiellement, le second du Hollandais Volant. Certains avaient fait la grimace en entendant cette nouvelle : Beckett et Mercer se sentaient personnellement offensés ! Quant aux matelots, au départ ils auraient sans doute assez mal pris la chose, mais Norrington s'était si bien mêlé à eux depuis quelques jours que la nouvelle leur avait paru quasiment naturelle.

Will se leva et ramassa sur sa table, envahie de cartes marines rongées par l'eau de mer, un objet oblong qu'il tendit à James avec un petit sourire triste.

- Votre épée, dit-il. Elle était entre les mains de Davy Jones.

Il l'avait reconnue immédiatement, bien entendu. Qui ne reconnaîtrait pas son propre travail ? Cette épée, il l'avait lui-même forgée, quelques années auparavant. C'était un cadeau du gouverneur Swann à Norrington à l'occasion de sa promotion de commodore.

Will préférait oublier que c'était cette même lame, dans laquelle il avait mis tout son savoir de forgeron, qu'il avait reçue en pleine poitrine quand Davy Jones l'avait poignardé à mort et ainsi condamné, par ricochet, à son sort actuel.

Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé l'arme, oubliée, dans un coin de sa cabine, il l'avait tenue un long moment entre ses mains, comme un reflet de son passé. Mais rien à faire… le passé était bel et bien mort. Lui aussi.

Norrington changea également de visage en voyant l'épée que lui tendait le jeune homme. Cette arme était pour lui un symbole. Il l'avait reçue lors d'une promotion dont il était légitimement fier, l'avait abandonnée lorsqu'il avait estimé avoir perdu tout honneur, l'avait retrouvée… non, Beckett la lui avait remise, comme Will aujourd'hui, après l'avoir nommé amiral… et cette fois-là, songea James, la gorge emplie d'une bile amère, il l'avait acceptée des mains de son nouvel employeur sans vouloir admettre qu'elle devenait ainsi le prix de la trahison… Aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, retrouverait-elle enfin sa raison d'être ? Redeviendrait-elle le symbole d'une nouvelle rédemption ? Norrington se sentit terriblement troublé en saisissant le fourreau qu'on lui tendait et en tirant à demi la lame. Elle était toujours aussi brillante et lisse, sans une entaille, sans une rayure. Du beau travail… James leva les yeux de l'épée pour croiser le regard de Will, essayant encore une fois de retrouver, dans les yeux foncés sous le foulard vert, le jeune forgeron d'autrefois. Et cette fois, il y parvint presque.

00000

- Alors, Mercer ?

- Rien à faire, Monsieur. Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur l'équipage pour se mutiner.

Mercer leva un regard exaspéré en entendant un bruit d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête : le cormoran était toujours là, voletant sans but d'une vergue à l'autre. Pour des raisons qu'il était incapable de définir, l'espion était excédé par la présence quasi continuelle de ce volatile chaque fois que son maître et lui-même sortaient sur le pont.

- Tant pis, répondit lentement Beckett. Nous devrons agir par nous-mêmes.

Il garda un instant le silence, observant sans vraiment la voir la jeune Eléna qui suivait Will Turner partout, à la manière d'un petit chien, à moins qu'il ne lui confie une tâche quelconque, qu'elle paraissait toujours mettre beaucoup de zèle à accomplir. Il fallait s'appeler William Turner pour ne pas comprendre ! songea Beckett avec un rictus ironique. Il savait que tout l'équipage avait remarqué le manège, si spontanément ingénu, de la gamine, ses yeux baissés chaque fois que Will se tournait vers elle, le rose qui colorait ses joues lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole… Seul Will paraissait ne s'apercevoir de rien.

Une pensée perverse s'insinua dans l'esprit de Beckett. Lorsque Mercer et lui en auraient terminé avec le jeune capitaine, ce pourrait être assez plaisant de voir la réaction de la gamine lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait.

- Agissons dès ce soir, décida Beckett en continuant à suivre Eléna du regard, les yeux à demi fermés.


	5. La fin du voyage

Ce soir là comme tous les soirs, Will tournait en rond dans ce qui avait été la cabine de Davy Jones, songeant, comme chaque soir, qu'il la détestait cordialement. Dans de tels moments, il en venait à comprendre l'inextinguible soif de rhum des pirates. Pour s'étourdir et ne plus voir ce décor sinistre, il aurait été jusqu'à boire du rhum s'il y en avait eu à bord !

Soudain, quelques coups discrets furent frappés contre sa porte.

- Entrez, soupira Will.

Il pensait que c'était Eléna. Elle avait toujours mille prétextes pour se faufiler auprès de lui, c'en était même assez dérangeant à la longue, mais Will n'osait pas la rabrouer. Il éprouvait de la pitié pour cette petite et, de toute façon, elle ne serait bientôt plus à bord.

Ce n'était pas Eléna cependant, qui poussa le battant de bois, mais Cutler Beckett lui-même, son visage rond orné du plus fallacieux des sourires :

- Je ne vous dérange pas, capitaine Turner ? demanda l'ancien lord d'une voix mielleuse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Will en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- J'ai cru comprendre que nous parviendrions bientôt au terme de notre voyage, commença Beckett de sa voix d'homme du monde, en s'avançant nonchalamment dans la cabine.

- Pas vraiment, rétorqua Will. Nous devons d'abord déposer Eléna quelque part. Ensuite seulement nous pourrons reprendre notre voyage.

- Oh ! C'est vrai !

Beckett s'avançait sans en avoir l'air tout en discutant avec toute l'aisance d'un homme habitué à parler pour ne rien dire dans les salons de la haute société.

- Cette petite semble vous être très attachée, ne put-il s'empêcher de glisser, non sans perfidie. Oh !

Il fit mine de remarquer seulement à cet instant l'orgue de Davy Jones, qui occupait toute la paroi du fond, et il fit plusieurs pas dans sa direction sans le quitter des yeux :

- C'est un magnifique instrument, dit-il. Mais c'est assez …. inattendu sur un navire comme celui-ci.

Il continua à s'avancer vers l'orgue et Will fit enfin ce qu'il attendait : il pivota sur ses talons pour le suivre des yeux, tournant ainsi le dos à la porte derrière laquelle Mercer se tenait tapi.

Tout s'enchaîna soudain avec une incroyable rapidité. Will entendit quelqu'un derrière lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner : avec une habileté et une rapidité consommées, Mercer avait franchi en un clin d'œil les deux mètres qui les séparaient. Il enroula son bras gauche autour du cou du jeune capitaine tandis que sa main droite décrivait un mouvement rapide : il venait de lancer une hache d'abordage à lord Beckett, qui la saisit adroitement au vol. Déjà, Mercer tirait son poignard de sa ceinture et le brandissait vers la gorge de Will (un réflexe cultivé durant des années). Celui-ci banda tous ses muscles pour échapper à l'étreinte du meurtrier et parvint in extrémis à dévier la trajectoire de la lame acérée, qui lui déchira la clavicule. Mais déjà, Beckett se dressait devant lui en levant sa hache.

- Ils vous ont déjà arraché le cœur, lança t-il, moi je vais finir la besogne et vous découper en morceaux, Turner !

Les yeux de Beckett pétillaient. Malgré sa petite taille et son apparente minceur, Mercer était robuste, il maintenait fermement le jeune homme tandis que Cutler ajustait son coup. Will lança son pied dans sa direction, mais l'autre se recula d'un bond et l'évita.

Heureusement pour Will, il était souple et vigoureux. Il écrasa les orteils de Mercer d'un coup de talon. L'assassin poussa un rugissement de douleur mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Alors que Beckett s'avançait la hache brandie, le jeune homme lui décocha un nouveau coup de pied qui, cette fois, l'atteignit au menton et le força à reculer en titubant. Malheureusement, paralysé par l'étreinte de son agresseur qui lui broyait la gorge et s'efforçait de lui maintenir les bras, Will n'avait pas pu porter le coup avec suffisamment de force et son adversaire se reprit rapidement.

- Vous allez me payer ça ! grinça t-il, furieux, en levant à nouveau sa hache. Je vous jure qu'avant de vous achever je vais vous laisser apprécier chaque coup !

Au même instant, Will crut voir passer un éclair noir devant ses yeux et Beckett poussa un hurlement de douleur en levant les bras vers son visage.

00000

James Norrington était de quart sur le pont. Il songeait à la destinée qui avait été la sienne ; après une carrière militaire brillante, plusieurs coups du sort l'avaient précipité dans la déchéance et l'alcoolisme jusqu'à ce que, à bout de misère, il se résolve à se faire embarquer sur un navire pirate –et pas n'importe lequel, s'il vous plaît !- comme simple matelot. Là, il avait cru un moment que la chance avait tourné. Il avait pu fournir à lord Beckett ce qu'il recherchait assidûment, à savoir le cœur de Davy Jones, pensant ainsi retrouver son ancienne vie… quelle ironie ! En dépit des apparences et du somptueux uniforme qu'il avait obtenu en récompense, James n'avait plus rien été d'autre alors que le laquais de ce monstre de suffisance et d'ambition qu'était Cutler Beckett. Il avait désespérément essayé de se raccrocher aux apparences mais, en réalité, il lui arrivait, à sa grande confusion, de se dire qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise lorsque, vêtu de loques crasseuses, il briquait le pont du Black Pearl au milieu d'une bande de pirates dépenaillés que maintenant, sous sa perruque et ses dorures ! Puis Elisabeth Swann avait traversé une dernière fois son existence et… et voilà qu'à présent, il se retrouvait sur le navire des morts, remplissant les fonctions de second auprès d'un capitaine qu'il avait connu enfant ! Quelle dérision !

Soudain, James entendit un tambourinement de pieds nus sur le pont, derrière lui, et il se retourna pour voir Eléna se ruer sur lui comme une furie. L'adolescente l'empoigna par un pan de son manteau et le secoua en hurlant :

- Le capitaine est en danger ! Vite ! Vite, allez l'aider !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Beckett et Mercer ! Dans sa cabine !

Norrington changea de couleur.

- Alerte ! cria t-il avant de se précipiter.

Eléna ne le suivit pas. Elle plongea dans les entrailles du navire et fonça vers l'entrepont où dormaient les matelots.

- Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous ! hurla t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons. Le capitaine a besoin de vous ! Dépêchez-vous !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda Bill le Bottier en dégringolant de son hamac.

- Beckett et Mercer… ils veulent le tuer… faites vite !

Quand Norrington atteignit l'arrière du navire, il entendit des bruits de lutte et des cris qui le terrifièrent. Il arracha presque la porte de ses gonds dans sa précipitation puis se figea en plein élan, abasourdi par le spectacle qu'il découvrait : Will se débattait sous la poigne de Mercer auquel il venait d'asséner plusieurs coups de coude dans l'estomac. L'espion faiblissait mais, malgré la douleur, il tenait encore bon. Et Beckett… Beckett poussait des cris effrayants, courant en tous sens, essayant désespérément de se débarrasser d'une espèce d'ombre noire qui s'acharnait sur lui… Norrington cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de reconnaître la forme d'un cormoran. L'oiseau paraissait déchaîné et harcelait sa victime en poussant des sifflements de rage. Son bec tranchant frappait, frappait sans relâche tandis que, avec une agilité et une rapidité surnaturelle, il volait autour de la tête de l'homme en évitant tous ses coups.

Norrington s'arracha à ce spectacle hallucinant pour tirer son épée et se jeter sur Mercer. Une seconde trop tard, cependant : ce dernier avait prévu son mouvement et il lâcha Will, à demi étranglé, pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire.

- Monsieur ! cria t-il tout en esquivant l'attaque de Norrington. Les autres arrivent !

- Venez m'aider ! cria Cutler. Débarrassez-moi de cette bête !

Il trébucha et faillit tomber sur le lit. Mais l'instant d'après, il arrachait une couverture et la lançait adroitement sur l'oiseau, comme un filet. L'animal tomba au sol, emprisonné sous l'étoffe. Rageur, Beckett asséna un magistral et vindicatif coup de hache sur la bosse qui remuait sous le tissu puis se rua vers la sortie. Mercer lança une attaque d'une vigueur inattendue vers Norrington, para, feinta, puis bouscula son adversaire et suivit son maître.

- Arrêtez-les ! cria l'ancien amiral, qui entendait la course des matelots.

De toute manière, les deux assassins ne pouvaient pas aller bien loin. C'est l'intérêt de se trouver sur un navire en pleine mer ! Norrington s'inquiéta donc de Will qui massait sa gorge endolorie en reprenant son souffle.

- Tout va bien, Turner ? demanda t-il, oubliant dans la frénésie et l'inquiétude du moment de l'appeler « capitaine » ou « Monsieur ».

Will hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Ca va… vite, il faut les rattraper !

- Vous êtes blessé ! s'exclama Norrington.

- Rien de grave. Venez !

Mais comme l'avait immédiatement pensé James, Mercer et Beckett n'avaient nulle part ou aller. Leurs armes à la main, ils étaient présentement acculés au plat bord de la coupée, cernés par les matelots du Hollandais Volant qui se faisaient menaçants et dont l'aversion était désormais palpable : l'attentat de cette nuit venait de réveiller et de décupler leur rancœur et leur haine envers les deux hommes.

Will et Norrington arrivèrent sur les lieux à cet instant.

- Rendez-vous, ordonna le jeune capitaine. Vous n'avez aucune issue.

- Sinon quoi, Turner ? ironisa Beckett, sa hache fermement levée devant lui. Nous sommes déjà morts, vous l'avez oublié ? Nous ne craignons plus rien !

- Vous croyez ça ? demanda une voix lente.

Bill le Bottier fit un pas en avant et regarda Beckett d'un air froid.

- Vous croyez qu'on ne peut pas faire souffrir une âme ? insista-t-il avec un regard sinistre. Le précédent capitaine vous en aurait appris long sur le sujet, croyez-moi ! Errer pour l'éternité sans pouvoir atteindre le terme du voyage n'est qu'un tout petit aperçu de ce que nous pouvons encore endurer, avant de franchir la dernière porte et de n'être plus qu'esprit.

Autour de lui, les marins opinèrent en silence : le souvenir de Davy Jones, de sa tyrannie et de la cruauté dont il faisait preuve à son bord ne s'effacerait pas de sitôt de leurs mémoires ! Ni les détails ni même les mots n'étaient utiles pour convaincre les deux fugitifs : tous avaient brusquement courbé l'échine et le spectre encore vivace des siècles d'esclavage, de la peur continuelle, se reflétait dans leurs yeux, plus éloquent qu'aucun discours.

- Ca suffit, intervint Will. Rendez-vous. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Un éclat de rire strident vint ponctuer ses paroles, un rire d'ogresse qui les fit tous sursauter et fit courir des frissons glacés le long de leur peau. Puis une voix terrifiante, aussi puissante que la mer elle-même s'éleva, venant de partout à la fois :

- Quelle mansuétude ! Tu as le cœur trop tendre, jeune Turner, même s'il ne bat plus dans ta poitrine !

Un oiseau de mer vint planer au-dessus d'eux : un cormoran au plumage de jais. Beckett le regarda, totalement incrédule. L'oiseau vola vers la petite silhouette frêle d'Eléna qui ne bougea pas, et il parut traverser son visage comme un simple rideau d'air. L'adolescente elle-même vacilla, devint floue, comme un dessin à la craie que la pluie efface, parut se disperser aux quatre vents puis grandir, sans forme distincte, formant une masse nébuleuse, immense, mouvante.

Beckett et Mercer ouvrirent des yeux ronds mais Will sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir les reins.

- Calypso ! murmura t-il.

Les marins qui l'entouraient parurent terrifiés. Norrington lui-même ne parut pas vraiment rassuré. Pourtant, dans la brume de plus en plus épaisse qui tourbillonnait lentement au-dessus du pont se dessina quelque chose qui ressemblait au sourire espiègle de Tia Dalma et ce fut une voix cordiale qui reprit, à l'intention du capitaine :

- J'ai décidé de garder un œil sur toi au cours de ce premier voyage, William Turner, sussura-t-elle. Parce que je ne tiens pas à voir se reproduire ce qui s'est déjà produit une fois : le Hollandais doit désormais assumer sa mission !

D'un ton plus sévère, elle ajouta :

- Et tu ne sembles pas en être convaincu !

- Vous m'avez tendu un piège ! fit Will, indigné. En prenant l'apparence de cette gamine maltraitée !

- Et charmante ! coupa la déesse. Bien que tu n'aies pas paru t'en rendre compte.

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil provoquant mais ce fut cependant d'une voix fraîche qu'elle poursuivit :

- Il n'est pas très difficile de t'attirer dans un piège, Will Turner. Il y a semble t-il un certain nombre de choses qui t'échappent. Par exemple, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la manière dont on traite des mutins !

Un visage à l'apparence humaine se dessina dans les nuées, mais ce fut pour lancer un regard tellement dur, tellement féroce vers l'équipage que les matelots parurent se liquéfier sur place.

- Ce ne sont pas des mutins, rectifia Will posément. Ces deux là (il désigna Beckett et Mercer) ne font pas partie de l'équipage.

Ce fut l'instant que choisit Cutler Beckett pour baisser sa hache et faire deux pas en avant :

- Calypso... commença t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il s'inclina avec grâce :

- C'est un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer, affirma t-il de sa voix d'homme du monde. Vous méritez mieux, en vérité, qu'un ramassis de pirates pour servir vos intérêts.

Il désigna Will du menton.

- Ce garçon n'est manifestement pas à la hauteur de la tâche, ajouta t-il avec dédain.

Malgré l'intimidante présence de la déesse, les marins grognèrent leur désapprobation et, comme par réflexe, se rapprochèrent de Will en dardant sur Beckett des regards hostiles. Leurs yeux luisaient comme ceux des loups, et leurs mains se serrèrent davantage sur leurs armes.

Cutler ne leur accorda aucune attention. Il était bien plus intéressé par les volutes de brume tournoyantes qui descendaient en spirale devant lui sur le pont, se solidifiaient puis prenaient forme humaine. Calypso n'avait plus rien de la jeune Eléna, elle avait repris l'apparence de la sorcière vaudou Tia Dalma et elle décocha, entre ses lèvres noires, un sourire tout simplement ensorceleur à Beckett.

- Vraiment ? roucoula t-elle. Cela veut-il dire que tu serais prêt à prendre sa place ?

- Certainement, ma chère, répondit-il en souriant. Et je vous garantis que vous n'auriez pas à le regretter.

- Et tu serais prêt à m'offrir ton cœur… pour l'éternité ? sussura Calypso en frôlant l'ancien lord comme une amoureuse.

Le sourire de Beckett s'accentua. D'abord, il était presque impossible de résister au charme de la nymphe marine. Ensuite, il venait de se souvenir des anciennes légendes : celui qui devient l'amant de Calypso peut obtenir d'elle presque tout ce qu'il désire. Avec le Hollandais Volant en prime, l'éternité se parait des couleurs de l'aurore aux yeux de Cutler Beckett ! Si Turner n'avait pas su saisir l'occasion, lui-même ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

- Pourquoi pas, ma chère ? répondit-il. Ce n'est pas un gros sacrifice à consentir pour vous contenter.

- Mais, reprit-elle d'un ton de regret, en tournant la tête pour jeter à Will un coup d'œil navré, le Hollandais Volant a déjà un capitaine.

- Et il en a eu un autre auparavant ! répliqua vivement Cutler. Ne devez-vous pas vous assurer les services de celui qui vous servira au mieux ?

Elle fit une petite grimace et se détourna un instant de lui, pour parcourir du regard tout l'équipage assemblé.

- Malheureusement, dit-elle, il ne peut y avoir de nouveau capitaine tant que l'ancien est en vie.

- Calypso… commença Will.

Il s'interrompit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : elle venait de tendre négligemment la main devant elle, paume vers le ciel, et à la profonde horreur de tous les assistants –exception faite de Mercer et son maître-, quelque chose prit forme dans le creux de sa main, quelque chose d'un rouge sombre qui battait lentement, régulièrement, en longues pulsations. Instinctivement, Will porta la main à sa poitrine. Norrington à son tour ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes ; un sentiment d'horreur se peignit sur son visage, il parut sur le point de parler, mais il fut interrompu par le cri de Bill le Bottier :

- Non !! Non, pas ça !

Le vieux marin était blême de terreur.

- William s'en tire très bien ! ajouta t-il précipitamment. L'équipage le suivra et il accomplira sa tâche, quoi qu'il arrive !

Beckett lui adressa un sourire méprisant, une petite lueur de cruauté au fond des yeux. Ceux de Tia Dalma étincelèrent.

- Ne faites pas ça, Calypso, intervint Norrington en s'avançant vers elle.

- Comme c'est touchant de votre part, amiral ! ricana Cutler. J'ignorais que vous portiez tant d'affection à Turner. A moins que vous n'ayez seulement peur de perdre votre place de second à bord de ce navire ?

James lui rendit regard pour regard.

- Je pense surtout à une femme, dit-il froidement. Une femme pour laquelle j'ai beaucoup d'affection et qui serait désespérée s'il arrivait quelque chose au capitaine Turner.

Will avait conservé tout son sang-froid jusque là mais il pâlit à la mention de sa femme. Elisabeth… Mourir sans même la revoir une seule fois ! Il frissonna.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire ? lui demanda Calypso.

Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Son esprit était accaparé par l'image d'Elisabeth et sa langue paraissait soudain collée à son palais. Heureusement pour lui, la versatile déesse se détournait déjà et caressait doucement, de sa main libre, le visage rayonnant de Beckett.

- J'hésite, murmura t-elle.

Son changement d'attitude fut si brutal que la plupart des matelots sursautèrent comme si un serpent venimeux s'était dressé devant eux : les doigts légers de Calypso s'étaient brusquement crispés comme des serres, et ses ongles noirs lacérèrent le visage, déjà profondément tailladé par les coups de bec qu'elle lui avait donnés sous sa forme de cormoran.

- Immonde charogne ! cria t-elle de toute sa hargne, de toute sa fureur, avec une telle violence que les marins reculèrent précipitamment en roulant des yeux terrifiés. J'ai entendu chacun des mots que tu as prononcé depuis que tu as mis les pieds sur ce navire ! Je sais ce qu'abrite ton cœur gangrené et je connais ton âme, plus vile que celle d'aucun pirate ayant jamais navigué sur la mer !

Comme elle l'avait fait sur le Black Pearl lorsque Barbossa l'avait libérée de sa prison de chair, elle se mit à grandir, à grandir, jusqu'à atteindre trois bons mètres de hauteur (elle avait déjà fait bien mieux, certes, mais devait considérer cette taille comme suffisante pour le moment présent) et leva devant son visage la main qui tenait toujours au creux de sa paume le cœur de Will. Celui-ci avala de travers et se raidit involontairement, tandis que James Norrington et Bill le Bottier ouvraient la bouche pour protester. Calypso les prit de vitesse. Avec douceur, presque avec tendresse, elle souffla doucement sur l'organe palpitant et celui-ci s'évanouit dans le néant. Bill eut un hoquet de terreur et regarda son fils, le visage ravagé. Will n'avait pas bronché. Il se tenait toujours au même endroit et ne paraissait pas souffrir.

Un petit sourire en coin, sous la crinière désordonnée de la nymphe, acheva de les rassurer :

- Je l'ai renvoyé dans sa cachette, dit-elle. Auprès de la gardienne que tu lui as choisi.

Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Beckett et son âme damnée et tendit vers eux sa main, vide désormais, dans un geste implacable.

- NON ! cria Will, qui avait compris ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Trop tard.

Durant quelques secondes, Beckett et Mercer parurent se tordre dans des liens invisibles, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux révulsés. Puis ils s'estompèrent lentement, comme graduellement effacés de la réalité.

Un silence de plomb succéda à leur disparition. L'équipage du Hollandais Volant regardait la nymphe avec des visages figés, des yeux écarquillés par la peur, le souffle court.

Elle finit par se tourner vers eux, les yeux brillants, une expression féroce sur le visage, et Will crut entendre quelques gémissements de terreur étouffés par-ci par-là. Lui-même était plutôt pâle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! murmura t-il, atterré. Où sont-ils ?

En quelques instants, avec grâce, Calypso reprit une taille humaine et se planta face à lui :

- Tu éprouves encore de la compassion pour eux ? demanda t-elle d'une voix dure. Après tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?

Les yeux de la nymphe luirent d'une tel feu et prirent une expression si implacable que Will frissonna jusqu'à la moelle des os.

- Ils ont rejoint Davy Jones ! lança t-elle d'une voix qui claquait comme un fouet. Ce traître qui a osé me livrer à la confrérie des pirates et qui le payera jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Ces âmes, Will Turner, échappent à ta tâche, tu n'en es plus responsable.

Elle acheva sa phrase sur un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre davantage sur le sujet et Will sentit une sueur glacée lui couler le long du corps en essayant d'imaginer ce qu'elle sous-entendait… ce qu'elle pouvait encore infliger à ceux qui avaient ainsi suscité sa haine et son désir de vengeance.

Sans transition, comme le soleil déchire brusquement les nuages, elle lui sourit et glissa une main câline dans son cou pour lui caresser la nuque.

- C'est toi qui m'a révélé la trahison de Davy Jones, et je voulais te remercier, roucoula-t-elle, charmeuse.

Will eut du mal à déglutir, en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait, ce jour-là, de tenir sa langue, mais Calypso se mit à onduler doucement contre lui, en accentuant sa caresse dans son cou.

- C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai voulu être du voyage, continua t-elle en savourant visiblement sa gêne. Je me doutais que tu serais vulnérable. Tu as encore beaucoup, beaucoup à apprendre.

- Mais… fit Will, qui aurait donné beaucoup pour qu'elle veuille bien le lâcher et s'éloigner de lui, mais pourquoi avoir joué le rôle d'Eléna ? Pourquoi avoir fait mine d'être terrorisée ?

- Certains hommes adorent ça, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire pervers. Avoir tous pouvoirs sur un être faible, entièrement soumis à leur volonté.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi ?! protesta Will, indigné.

Elle sourit plus largement :

- Et certains hommes au contraire aiment jouer les preux chevaliers et _protéger_ les êtres faibles !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et s'abstint de répondre : il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation et savait, par ailleurs, qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec Calypso !

Changeant encore une fois d'humeur, à son grand soulagement cette fois, elle cessa brusquement de l'enlacer et s'écarta de deux pas, l'air soudain désinvolte.

- Et n'oublie pas ! fit-elle. Tu dois t'occuper des morts, pas des vivants !

Elle lui décocha une œillade incendiaire, mais ce fut un sourire assez froid qui étira ses lèvres noires quand elle acheva :

- Les règles sont inchangées. Ne dévie pas de ta mission, ou tu en subiras les conséquences.

Sur cette dernière menace, elle reprit en un clin d'œil la forme d'un cormoran et s'envola à tire d'ailes.

Lorqu'elle eut disparu au loin, la tension qui régnait sur le pont retomba de manière tangible. On entendit presque un soupir de soulagement collectif. Chacun se détendit, quelques paroles furent échangées, encore à mi-voix, les marins s'ébrouèrent.

- A vos postes, dit Will d'une voix qu'il espérait raisonnablement assurée.

Norrington s'approcha de lui, cherchant visiblement à retrouver, lui aussi, sa contenance.

- Pas très commode, cette petite dame, dit-il simplement.

Will lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qui illumina ses yeux sombres :

- Je ne vous ai pas remercié, dit-il. C'était courageux de votre part de parler pour moi.

James soutint son regard une seconde puis détourna les yeux.

- Je l'ai fait pour Elisabeth, répondit-il.

Ses épaules paraissaient soudain voûtées, son visage avait une expression fatiguée, peut-être même un rien amère.

- Elle vous aime, reprit-il d'un ton las. Je sais combien elle souffrirait, combien elle serait désespérée s'il vous arrivait encore quelque chose.

Will ne répondit pas. Il savait depuis très longtemps que James Norrington aimait Elisabeth. Mais comment ne pas aimer Elisabeth ? Le jeune homme n'éprouvait aucune jalousie, seulement une sorte de fierté en pensant que c'était _lui_ qu'elle aimait, lui qu'elle avait choisi !

- Laissez-moi voir vos blessures, Monsieur, fit brusquement Norrington en changeant de sujet et en reprenant le ton formel d'un soldat en service.

- Tu es blessé ?! s'exclama le Bottier, qui avait entendu.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Will. C'est l'intérêt d'être immortel.

- Mais ça reste douloureux ! coupa son père. Fais-moi voir ça !

Pour couper court à la discussion, qui menaçait de s'éterniser, Will accepta de regagner sa cabine où il retira sa chemise pour laisser ses infirmiers improvisés panser les blessures que lui avait infligé Mercer : il avait reçu plusieurs coups de poignard, l'un à l'épaule, juste sous la clavicule, un à la main, qui l'avait sérieusement ouvert entre les doigts, et encore un dans le dos, entre les côtes. Bill avait raison : si ces blessures ne pouvaient mettre l'existence de celui qui les avait reçues en péril, elles étaient cependant douloureuses.

Assis devant l'orgue de Davy Jones, Will abandonna sa main tailladée à son père tandis que Norrington lui nettoyait l'épaule.

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les soins, grommela Bill sur un ton d'excuse. Dommage, ç'aurait été un travail adéquat pour la petite Eléna. Elle aurait adoré te soigner !

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'Eléna, observa Will.

- Non. Et j'espère que Calypso ne t'en voudra pas de l'avoir dédaignée alors qu'elle a vraisemblablement essayé de te séduire sous la forme de cette petite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Oh, voyons ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ses avances !

- Je la prenais pour une gamine de quinze ans ! Je n'ai pas fait attention à….

Will s'interrompit en voyant son père changer brusquement de visage. Bill lui faisait face et tenait sa main dans les siennes, mais il ne le regardait pas : il regardait Norrington avec, au fond des yeux, une expression de bête blessée. Le capitaine tourna la tête vers son second, qui s'affairait à lui enrouler une bande de tissu propre autour du torse, sans comprendre ce qui avait pu provoquer la réaction de son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-il.

- Rien ! grogna le Bottier en reportant toute son attention sur sa tâche.

Will ne pensait plus depuis longtemps aux longues marques blafardes que le fouet avait laissé dans son dos. Et comme il n'en avait jamais tenu rigueur à son père, il ne se doutait pas que ce dernier en conservait un souvenir cuisant, bien plus cuisant que lui ! Or, Norrington n'avait pu retenir un mouvement de surprise en les découvrant à l'instant : pour ce qu'il en savait, le jeune capitaine n'avait jamais navigué, auparavant, qu'avec Jack Sparrow. Norrington se demanda si c'était à son bord qu'il avait récolté ces blessures. Puis il avait lentement hoché la tête, comme quelqu'un qui s'aperçoit soudain que la personne à laquelle il a affaire est plus aguerrie qu'il ne l'imaginait. Bill avait tout de suite compris ce qui suscitait la réaction de l'amiral qui, sans le savoir, venait de raviver ses remords et de rouvrir une blessure toujours vive dans son cœur de père. Par association d'esprit, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le thorax de Will. Sur le côté gauche, une autre cicatrice, encore fraîche celle-là, tranchait sur le hâle de la peau. C'était également à son père que William la devait. Bill éprouva soudain la sensation qu'un flot de bile lui montait dans la gorge. Mais quel homme était-il donc ? Le genre d'homme qui abandonne sa famille, se soumet à un tyran et martyrise sa propre chair ? En cet instant, Bill le Bottier éprouvait un tel dégoût de lui-même qu'il aurait souhaité disparaître à l'instant même ! Comme Beckett et son chien de garde, peut-être.

00000

Il ne se produisit cependant plus aucun incident et, quelques jours plus tard, le Hollandais Volant parvenait au terme de son voyage.

Debout sur le pont, Will, son père et Norrington regardèrent les âmes qu'ils avaient convoyées s'échapper du navire, perdre leur forme humaine et disparaître dans le néant. Un certain nombre de matelots les imitèrent. Le Hollandais Volant lui-même parut un moment se déliter, se dédoubler : ils comprirent que les âmes emprisonnées dans les structures même du navire étaient enfin libres, elles aussi.

- Tu peux être fier de toi, Will, commenta Bill le Bottier avec chaleur. Tu as mis fin à des siècles de servitude et de souffrance.

Il sourit malicieusement :

- Il va falloir recruter !

Mais le regard de Will se durcit :

- Comment ? Comme Davy Jones ?

Et il répéta les mots sinistres, trop souvent répétés durant trop de siècles :

- « Est-ce que tu as peur de la mort ? Est-ce que tu as peur de la noirceur des abysses ? »

Bill le Bottier frissonna malgré lui et plongea ses yeux clairs au fond des siens :

- Tu n'as RIEN de commun avec Davy Jones, Will.

- Je pense qu'il y aura toujours des âmes qui voudront remettre à plus tard la fin du voyage, approuva Norrington. En toute liberté.

- Espérons tout de même que nos prochaines traversées seront un peu plus calmes ! reprit Bill.

Will leur sourit. Il était vrai que pour son premier voyage, il avait été servi ! Norrington, Beckett, Mercer, Calypso…

Mais son sourire se figea très vite : tout au fond de lui, il perçut à nouveau cette sensation étrange, cet appel lointain… il lui parut même sentir le navire frémir doucement, comme si lui aussi avait entendu.

Quelque part dans l'immensité de l'océan, de nouvelles vies venaient de s'achever, de nouveaux trépas appelaient le passeur d'âmes à sa tâche sans fin.

Résigné, Will s'empara du gouvernail : il fallait que quelqu'un accomplisse cette mission, et puisque le destin avait porté son choix sur lui…

Il fit tourner la barre entre ses mains, aisément, sans même y songer. Ses longs cheveux, toujours retenus par son foulard vert, flottant dans le vent, il eut un imperceptible sourire pour son père et pour Norrington et cria de toute sa voix :

- Bordez les écoutes, ferlez les voiles ! On appareille !

Les matelots s'égaillèrent dans toutes les directions, chacun courant à son poste, transformant le pont en véritable fourmilière, et le Hollandais Volant, toute sa voilure déployée, s'ébroua comme un coursier.

- Plongez ! cria Will.

Des paquets de mer déferlèrent sur le pont et le navire des morts s'enfonça sous la surface de l'eau, guidé et attiré, comme par un fil invisible, vers l'endroit précis du globe où le réclamait sa mission d'éternité.

** FIN**

**000000000**

_Je pense écrire une suite à cette histoire, une suite dans laquelle tous les personnages de « Pirates des Caraïbes » seraient présents, car plusieurs points restent à développer : _

_James Norrington n'a peut-être pas encore vraiment accompli son destin (j'hésite, sur ce coup-là, j'avoue)_

_Calypso n'en a pas terminé avec Will Turner_

_Et je m'ennuie de Jack Sparrow : il est temps qu'il vienne mettre son grain de sel (ou de poivre ?) dans cette mécanique trop bien huilée…._


End file.
